optetrbxfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Ranks and Rules
Marine Ranks and Rules Since the Marines are a militaristic cooperation of troops and such, they are obviously ranks and Rules, I'll tell you the ranks for the Marines... I'll go over each one, and tell who all the vice-admirals, Admirals and Fleet admiral is. Vice-Admirals: Admirals: DreadFate DreadFate has the Bari-Bari no Mi, his barrier is powerful, added along with rokushiki at his side and Hao, the reason he earned his power at this rank is because of how game-changing his Hao ability is, and his barrier killing many who hasn't reacted fast enough, earning himself the title of Admiral. Fleet Admiral: caleboz45 Caleboz45 has a very unique, and powerful Logia devil fruit, known as the Pika-Pika, he can create, control and transform into light, he is a very fast and dangerous opponent, along with a strong justice for the marines, he is very strict about the rules, a person worthy of Fleet Admiral. Marine Rules 1. Chore boys have no rights, if you are told to do something by even the lowest ranking marine, you best damned do it. 2. Seaman's or any rank below Petty Officer are to be put in a ship with a petty officer or higher up official, Seaman's are allowed however to explore if no other higher-ups are around. 3. Always respect your higher ranks, if they give a direct order to you to do something, do it... questions are allowed as to how to do it depending on it, but no stupid questions, and if we expect you to kill a pirate, ANY pirate... we expect it, nothing like "Oh, I disconnected" we obviously know you did something like that on purpose. 4. No greedy people, no corrupt higher ups, were all focused on one thing... this way we wont get any arguments and neither will disorder happen in the marines, punishment will be served out to such people caught doing things. 5. Don't be a jerk to others, if your going to join marines just for giggles or for trolling, don't... you will be removed from marines if caught doing so, constant trolling and bad behavior will result in a possible permanent ban, we are not joking around. And one more thing... if you are caught joining Marines for a easier life(Getting rokushiki easier, then leaving etc) then you will be punished, possibly banned... don't try this, you have been warned, if caught, we will show no mercy. Ranks Explanation Chore Boy: The starting rank for marines, they have no rights and are allowed to be ordered by all Marines above Chore Boy, Chore Boy is the lowest. Seaman/Seaman Apprentice: If your at this rank, it means you have a understanding of how the Marine works and you have done some decent work for the marines... you might stick at this rank for a while, or if shown to have a respective leadership, you might rank up to Petty Officer. Officer Stage Petty Officer: This rank is the beginning of a officer role, it will take a while to achieve this but if you achieve this rank, you'll start going down the officer road, you'll be depended on for more roles, and if you are at this rank or above this rank, you are considered strong. Ensign: You have shown some leadership skills and advanced into this rank, this rank is basically like a drill sergeant, this means you have shown some good leaderships and skills, if your at this rate, then it means your getting somewhere in the ranks, keep going and you'll go even higher! oh, and at this rank you are allowed to start wearing a marine jacket/cape Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander/Commander: The Officer stage, if you get to Commander, that is mostly the farthest you can go in terms of power... the only way to go even above this rank is to have a Devil's Fruit power, or a unique power. Admiral Stage Captain and Commodore are soon-to-be Rear/Vice admirals... to become a rear/vice admiral, you must have at least have 3 rokushiki, and 1 haki, you also have to take a written test... ask Fleet Admiral caleboz45 for the written test, you can only take it if your a Captain/Commodore Captain/Commodore: This means you are stronger then most marines, and this is a training rank for soon-to-be Rear/Vice Admirals... to advance to Rear-Admiral if you have achieved Commodore, you must be recommended by several admirals, you will be tested and if believed to be strong enough, you'll achieve Rear-Admiral. Rear-Admiral/Vice-Admiral: This means you are one of the very strongest marines, to have this title means you are very strong, and just having this rank will install fear into many, wear it with pride... you have done very well to reach to this point... but, the last two ranks are Admiral and Fleet Admiral... Admiral: There is only allowed to be 3 admirals, the strongest of the vice-admirals, if your an admiral, it means your in the top 5 strongest marines... this is a title not many will get very easily, it is very rare to get this rank... but if you are one, you are the leader of everyone in the marines except for one person... the Fleet Admiral. Fleet Admiral: The one person that controls everything in the marines, there can only be one Fleet Admiral, it means they are the strongest in the marines, the number one person... this rank truly means you are very special in terms of power, leadership, strength, you have mastered everything and you control everything...